Drowning for a Moment
by adriennevalhalla
Summary: Charles rescues Erik from the water. They sit across from each other trying to warm up, sizing each other-and each other's powers up. Yet Erik never makes things easy...evil smirk .
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so first off **thank you** for reading this far! I have written for other fandoms but after watching X-men First Class I was enthralled by the Erik-Charles interaction (who wasn't?). I will not write strictly slash or strictly friendship. I will write a variety.

**Premise:** Charles rescues Erik from the water. They sit across from each other trying to warm up, sizing each other, and each other's powers up. Yet Erik never makes things easy [evil smirk]

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or anything to do with X-men. If I did they would have a lot more fun!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Note two: I am definitely continuing this, um, I believe. Please Please Please let me know what you think. Review! Should I continue? And in a certain direction?

Note Three: Thanks to Anna for advising me on a plot-blunder. In fixing it however (I hope its fixed) my chapter seems to have lost almost 60 words from the previous version without explanation. Its too late to read and compare. Will do so in the morning. Enjoy!

Start the show!

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

_They got away. I failed. He got away._

He couldn't believe he was only feet from Schmidt, so close he could reach out and touch him, only to be flung away like a bug. There was no way he was going to get that close and simply give up for another day. Not after all that had happened. Not after all he'd been through.

When the submarine detached from the ship, he saw his opportunity. Even though his vision started to go black at the lack of oxygen, his body straining to force the metal particles closer, it did not matter. All that mattered was Schmidt.

_And he got away._

"Hello? Buddy, here!" Snapping out of his internal monologue, Erik glanced at the man with such a disgustingly plain suit and haircut he practically screamed government. He was trying to hand him a towel, but was standing over five feet away from him with a look of clear distaste tempered with apprehension.

Erik sneered at him and kept walking past, following the man who identified himself as Charles Xavier. The man who helped Schmidt escape. The man who, as much as he didn't want to admit it, offered him something he thought he'd never find again-trust. They walked the length of the huge ship, into a small room in the back of the ship. Every once and while, Charles would glance back his way with a smile or a wave of his hand as if encouraging him to follow. Normally, Erik would have laughed at the arrogance if he had not sensed such innocence behind the action.

Charles took a seat on one of the metal benches lining the room, wrapping himself tighter in the towel draped around his shoulders. "You are freezing, my friend. Please-there are towels in the locker over there. Have a seat."

Erik stood in the doorway, making sure none of the suits were following them, before finally ducking inside. I twas a bare room-nothing but steel walls, steel benches, and a single steel locker. In here he felt a littler safer, surrounded by his element. But the men outside, the government men, he did not want to be around. It seemed this Charles held some sway among them as well; Erik expected to be followed by at least one agent. Perhaps by the woman Charles whispered to when they were first pulled aboard the ship. But to his relief, they were left undisturbed. How much of that was luck and how much of that was manipulation by his new "savior" he would have to determine on his own.

Erik opened the locker with a quick flick of his wrist, manipulating the steel door to his will, and grabbed a towel.

"That was an amazing display of power out there, my friend! Tell me, wh-"

"Friend?" Erik took a seat opposite the telepath, wiping the water from his face but otherwise just clutching the towel in his hands. "We've only just met, and assuming I even want to be your acquaintance, what makes you think I am okay with you messing about in my head?"

Charles leaned back, away from the intense emotions radiating off of the German. "You're right. I apologize."

A small smirk tugged at Erik's lips. "You are still doing it." He could feel his mind brush against a barrier, almost like an energy field projecting away from the telepath. "Do you not even realize it?"

"Well, my frie-Erik, I don't think you realize how much you are projecting right now." He casually motioned around the room. "You can hardly blame me."

For the first time, Erik saw-or rather, felt- the bolts of the metal benches twisting and tightening, the steel locker warping into nothing but a melted pile of molten metal, and the random shards of aluminum tinier than a grain of sand floating through the air. Losing control of his powers was not a rare occurrence. It was annoying, in certain situations, to be sure. But in most situations it proved useful. Such as now-he was sorely tempted to give this man who thinks of him as a friend a taste of the danger one is put in, being friend to Erik Lensherr.

"Does this bother you? Chaos? You want control. You are used to control." Erik leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees and letting go of whatever shred of serenity he was clinging to. The entire boat began to shake, creaking as the metal sheets warped and twisted. "You want to try to control me."

Charles did not move, afraid to push this man off the edge. He could've easily entered his mind and calmed him, but he wanted this man's trust. Erik. He wanted him to be at his side for reasons he could not yet comprehend. "That's the least of my intentions, Erik. I do not wish to control you. I wish to help you learn to control yourself. To control your power."

His steel grey eyes searched the other man's face, looking for deception. "I've heard that before. Needless to say," Erik twisted his arm so his forearm was exposed, and thus the numbers he was forever branded with, "that did not go so well."

The boat continued to creak, noises of panic floating down the hall into their little room. Erik smirked and watched the door, tensed and waiting for the influx of agents once they figured out what was going on.

"They are on our side, Erik. Please do not antagonize them!"

"Government? Fighting for something other than their own agenda?" He laughed a dry humorless laugh. "I would think someone privy to the world's thoughts would be a little less naive than you, Charles Xavier."

Heavy footsteps echoed along the metal platforms, men heavily armed and about to burst in with guns raised. Erik could feel the metal of their weapons getting closer, Charles could feel the anxiety of their minds pressing down upon them.

"All I ask is you give me a chance. One chance, Erik. To prove to you that I am not who you have been fighting your whole life." Charles stood , pushing past the various metal shards still rotating in the room and made his way, cautiously yet with purpose, towards Erik.

"And what would you know of my life?" He stood as well. His back rigid with tension, half turned toward the telepath and half turned towards to door. His hands were not balled at his sides, instead splayed open, tingling with the metal particles so nearby.

"I got a few glimpses in the water. But I would like to know more. I would like to know you, Erik. I know you might find that hard to believe right now, but your power is not only for revenge. You are not alone. You can join me-join us-and use our gifts to make a difference."

By now the best of the best was mere inches from their cubbyhole, about to burst in and teach this new "mutant" (although, the words Charles read specifically stated "freak:") what it felt like to have the strength of the United States Military drilling down upon him.

Erik glanced sideways at Charles, tensing for the men about to enter, yet still not completely shut off from his offer. "Humans have only brought death and destruction. What makes you think you can make a difference?'

The first of the high powered rifles poked through the doorway, followed by shouts of "freeze", "don't move", "on the ground you scum!"

Charles moved quickly to incapacitate the soldiers but Erik shook his head, letting them push him to the floor in the most-un-gentle manor possible. He wanted Charles to see a demonstration of these human's idea of peace. One of them slammed the but of his gun into Erik's face, another sat on top of his back, pressing his knee into the German's back with more force than necessary.

"Stop! He means no harm! Please!' Charles screams fell on deaf ears. Finally, after a few minutes of wrestling, the officers managed to lift Erik to his feet. In the few moments before they dragged him out of there, Erik called to Charles telepathically-_You never answered my question, what makes you think you can make a difference?"_

_Hope._

Then the men dragged him from the small-cubby hole back into the freezing air, not being kind about encouraging him along. One even got a cheap shot to his ribs, which-god below-pushed his patience to the limit. He was less than three seconds from ripping their guns from them, throwing them overboard, and carefully yet with too much pleasure, rip the metal plates from the soldier's legs.

It was then he felt the telepath-Charles-brush his mind. He slammed down the best screen he had-anger, pain, rage, hate-and hoped it'd be enough to repel the damned fool.

They ended up in some sort of secure room near the front of the boat, on the top most layer. They threw him inside and locked the door, although a few looked back, some with what weaker people would see as remorse. the entire time. Erik played the part of wounded captive until the door clicked shut. Then he closed his eyes and began mapping out every inch of the boat through the metal frames and doors. Once in a while he could hear the telepath, Charles, arguing with someone outside his door, but he quickly blocked it out. Sentimentality could wait.

After a few minutes Erik felt he knew the layout well enough.

* * *

><p>So...what did you think? I know it might be a little bit rough in parts, but I am feeling pretty good about it.<strong> Please REVIEW-should I continue? What did you like or dislike? Constructive criticism is okay, but please don't be too hard on me ;)<strong>

Thank you so much for even reading. It means so much to me. (Tomorrow, when it is not 1am, I might go through and check one more time for mistakes, but as it is now I think should be okay *winces*- hopefully?). Okay, goodnight everyone! Let me know what you think, I'm dying to hear/read your thoughts! Pretty please.

+-+-+-+-+AdrienneValahlla


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so it is a week overdue, I know. Please forgive me. To make up for it this chapter is twice as long! Hurray?

Anyway, I sincerely apologize for taking two weeks to update but the more I thought about it, the more I started planning for this story which was originally a tiny two-shot wonder, and is now going to be at least 3 if not 4-5 chapters long Some massive changes had to be planned. Which I could not do without the help of Little Draca. Honestly, she has made this story more readable and entertaining than I ever could've on my own. Huge thanks to her!

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men (or First Class would've ended much differently).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Charles had never been so frustrated before in his life. The cold night air whipped against his wet clothing, making the temperature feel below freezing. He shivered and wrapped his arms around himself, bouncing foot to foot while listening to the officer drone on. Somewhere during chasing the guards and trying to talk sense to Erik he had lost the warmth of his towel.

Agent MacTaggert stood to his left, and with a quick scan he could tell she was torn on what to do. She wanted to help him, which meant she wanted them to release Erik (despite her feelings and who she mentally dubbed "the crazy metal-bender"), but at the same time she knew her place within the CIA, and it was not too high up the pole.

Agent Sullivan was thinking just the same. He and Raven were positioned on the starboard bow of the ship, on the other side of the bulwark that made of up the center of the massive vessel, awaiting further instruction. Charles knew Raven would do whatever he asked without question. Agent Sullivan, although apprehensive of disobeying his superiors, was so excited to finally have his proof-real, live mutants-that he would help them if necessary. The only problem at this point was Charles had no semblance of a plan.

"...protocol to follow, sir. He is to remain locked up for both his safety and ours until we reach base. General's orders." The man stood in front of the cell door, automatic gun raised against his shoulder. He had a weak mind, Charles could tell. It would not be hard to convince this guy to release Erik if he chose to do so. But he would much prefer a diplomatic solution.

The whole situation would be helped tremendously if he could "talk" telepathically with Erik. It worked in the water-he calmed down enough to think clearly about his actions once Charles entered his mind. But it seemed this man was a either a quick learner or the most stubborn person on earth-perhaps a mixture of both. Every time he tried to enter his mind, the telepath was met with a screen of emotion so intense he could not penetrate it. It was a whirlwind of anger, frustration, determination, and more than anything- will power. The same emotions he sensed while trying to raise the submarine, but this time Erik focused them, almost as if visualizing a blockade. He doubted that was his purpose though, considering he did not know of telepaths until under an hour ago.

Charles looked to Agent MacTaggert, projecting if she could help in any way.

_Negative. I'm sorry. This is from too high up for me to influence._

Sighing, Charles ran a hand through his damp hair and walked away from the guards, Agent MacTaggert following. He had a sinking feeling in his gut. Obviously, Erik got himself in trouble to prove a point-a point Charles still disagreed with-but now he himself felt responsible to get him out of this mess. From the few images Charles saw while in Erik's mind, his life was not an easy one. He did not have it in him to blame someone in that much pain for senseless actions. Hopefully, if they worked together, that pain could be resolved, or at the very least lessened.

"Charles, I know you have a big heart, but this guy does not seem stable. Maybe it would be best to let the government handle him. I don't have a good feeling."

"No, no." He shook his head vehemently. "You do not understand what the government means to this man. We cannot leave him here."

Moira searched his face, a small smile on her face. "Why do you care so much about this?"

"I..." Charles looked out over the water, "I never felt such determination, such a fierce desire from any other mind before." He paused. "This man, Erik, he would be an invaluable asset to our team."

"But it's more than that, isn't it? You jumped in the freezing water to pull him aboard."

Charles looked her directly in the eye, subtly reading what she was really asking. "Most of it is not my story to explain. You did not see what I saw. He needs our help, he needs my help. Just please, Moira, for me: we need to get him out of government hands."

"He put himself there!"

"Yes, but in a misguided attempt to-" Suddenly Charles stepped around the agent, raising a finger to his temple. "Oh..."

She placed her hand on his arm, in an almost intimate way however the telepath was focused on someone else entirely. "Charles?"

"Quiet! Something's changed." Agent MacTaggert stood in silence, watching the telepath focus on a random part of the ship, eyes far away and occasionally twitching. "He has a plan. One that won't exactly help mutant-human relations, not to mention our favor with the CIA."

"Well can you get through to him?"

"I'm trying..." Charles could see that now that Erik had stopped focusing his entire being on the metal of the ship more images and emotions flashed through his mind. It was chaotic. Not ordered at the least.

_Erik. I know you can hear me._

_I thought I told you to stay out of my head._

_Trust me, Erik, you do not want to do this._

"Charles! Charles!" He broke the connection suddenly, turning his attention back to their current surroundings. "Up there." She pointed to the back of the ship, to a group of men entering the captain's quarters. "That's the Leuitenant with the three highest ranking officers to accompany us. Whatever you are going to do, do it fast."

Charles swore softly under his breath.

_Erik, let me help. I can get you out. _

_Why should I trust you?_

_I have yet to do any harm against you, have I?_

_No, but you're inside my head. How do I know this is not some illusion, some trick?_

_You don't, you just have to trust me. _

"Charles! They are sending more soldiers down here!"

True to her word, three additional men, these wearing more armor, with more weapons, and wearing gas masks, were making their way from the stern towards them. Charles easily sought out Raven's mind. After so many years communicating telepathically she quickly grasped his meaning and changed her form, pulling Agent Sullivan along behind her to intercept the soldiers.

_I promise you, I mean you no harm. Just let me in! You are in more trouble than you realize my friend._

_I don't need you. I can take care of myself._

_This isn't about what you can or cannot do. If you want to rip this ship to shreds and kill everyone on it, I do not doubt you for a second. But there are larger things at stake than you realize. You proved your point, now let's get off this ship and talk somewhere else._

_You still think you can recruit me?_

_No strings attached. We leave here undetected. No one will remember you or this little incident. All I ask is you hear me out. You and I, we can do great things together._

_If only you knew how many times I've heard that. _

_Just give me this one chance. You trusted me with your life in the water...I will not let you down, my friend. I promise you that._

_What's your plan?_

_In a nutshell-I create an illusion. We sneak out on a lifeboat undetected._

_And if we are caught? Then we do things my way, agreed?_

_Fine. But you severely underestimate my team and I._

_Team?_

_Yes, a few who would probably love to meet you. They are risking their lives for you, after-all. You ready?_

_..._

_Now or never!_

_Fine. Just know this: if this is a trick of some sort, I will make you pay._

Charles smirked. _Yeah I gathered that. At my signal, open the door. Walk out as if you belong here. No one will question you as long as you say nothing and touch no one._

A group of soldiers walked past them, organized and methodically in step. Charles tapped into their minds one by one as they passed, gleaning the details of their orders and what they knew of the ship's layout.

The difficulty of his plan lie not in the magnitude of the illusion-after all, he was only hiding five people, himself included-but in the number of minds that had to believe the illusion. At a quick estimate there had to be at least 40-50 people on the deck alone. Luckily, the fact that most soldiers are trained not to ask questions worked in their favor. Their minds would be easy to fool.

Charles quickly relayed to MacTaggert the plan, sending her to the lifeboat on the opposite side of the ship to get it prepared. Then he began building the first layer of the illusion, making himself disappear from view and erasing any thought he found regarding himself, filling their mind's with thoughts of their families, their loved ones. He found positive emotions and memories to be more easily accepted into the mind than neutral or negative ones.

Now invisible in a sense, Charles focused on the guard of Erik's cell. A dutiful man, he was extremely focused on the movements of everyone aboard. He took pride in doing his job well, although he often did not agree with some of the methods employed by his general. Charles wanted to explore that line of thought more, but time was of the essence. A loud noise just out of sight, hidden around a dark corner sent the soldier running to investigate. Of course, he was the only one who heard it.

_Now._

Suddenly, the steel door, reinforced at least two or three times, burst outward in an explosion of metal shards. Charles ducked, barely able to hit the deck in time to avoid the shrapnel. The shock made him lose his grip on some of the soldier's minds and quite a few came running with guns raised, intent to shoot if necessary.

Charles quickly grabbed ahold of their minds and filled in the idea of an alarm going off below deck, sending them away to do a security check at once. Crisis thus diverted, the telepath pushed himself back to his feet, some choice words ready at the tip of his tongue for his new "friend".

Erik stepped out of the hole, which was so large he hardly had to duck to fit through, a grin on his face. Seeing the irate Charles, he shrugged.

_Couldn't make it too easy for ya, could I? Now let's get off this damned ship._

With one last glare for good measure, Charles waved for him to follow and led the way to the opposite end of the ship where the emergency boats were kept. Agent MacTaggert looked up at their approach. "What the hell was that?" She whispered, eyes large and spooked.

"Erik got a little, uh, over-enthusiastic shall we say? No one was injured._ Luckily_." He directed the last towards Erik, who again just shrugged.

"Alright..." The agent was obviously still not comfortable freeing Erik, and even less comfortable with the idea of being in a tiny boat with him. "Where is Agent Sullivan?"

"They are on their way back now."

"This is your _'team'_?" Erik raised an eyebrow, a smile tugging at the edge of his mouth. "Two rouge Agents and..." Raven and Sullivan came around the corner into view. "and...a Navy captain?"

Before Charles could say anything the edges of the 'navy captain' shimmered blue as Raven morphed back into her standard self-the tall blonde with long legs and blue eyes.

"Useful." Erik smiled, all charm.

"Very." Raven smiled, looking their newest teammate up and down with a little too much gusto for Charles liking.

Clearing his throat, he asked, "I trust all went well,_ sister_?"

"According to plan,_ boss_. Now how do we get out of here? I hope you don't mean for us to paddle away on this hunk of junk?"

"Not now, Raven. We've got to do this fast and quiet. I can only hold onto their minds for so long. Once we get a certain distance away, I will lose control of the illusion." Charles explained, deflecting a guard from patrolling past the threesome.

"How far is that exactly?" Erik asked, squinting to see the shoreline lit by a small lighthouse miles away.

"We'll find out. Now let's go."

"Fantastic. Ladies first." Erik motioned at the small fiberglass boat, dangling from a few ropes attached to the much larger naval ship. Holding his arm out, he helped a very reluctant Agent MacTaggert aboard first, seeming to revel in the discomfort his presence caused.

Raven, followed by Sullivan, jumped the small gap easily. Charles kept watch, holding any wandering minds in place, while Erik joined the others aboard the emergency craft. Satisfied that their absence had not yet been noticed, Charles finally joined the others.

"Right." Charles looked at his team, all staring at him expectedly for instructions. "Erik, Agent Sullivan: if you'd be so kind as to lower us into the water," He motioned to the ropes that would lower their lifeboat into the water, "there are a few loose ends for me to tie up."

Closing his eyes, the telepath focused on the few minds he had yet to touch-the high officers in the captain's quarters. These were also the most important. Any hint of the disaster that nearly took place aboard their ship left in their thoughts would endanger Erik. And he had promised him safety among them. Charles was not one to break his promises.

Although the ride down was rough, he managed to fill each of their minds with a pleasant day upon the ocean running simple drills. All their officers performed magnificently. They were extremely proud. The only issue that day was a small explosion in one of the cells; the Lieutenant made note of the officer responsible, but was sure to find such a name did not exist once he arrived back at head quarters.

With a deep breath, Charles opened his eyes. He was beginning to get a massive head ache. Once again he turned to find his new team awaiting his instruction, their boat bouncing softly in the waves of the ocean, now free from the tethers of the ship.

"Um, well...Oars! Everyone grab an oar." Charles leaned against the side, realizing suddenly how much energy controlling so many people took out of him.

"Are you okay?" Raven looked at him intently. Even though she could see right through it, he lied anyway and grabbed an oar.

"I'm great. Now, we will want to balance out each side so Agent Sullivan and-"

Erik pushed past him, taking position at the beck of the boat. He clamped one hand onto the back of their boat and slowly raised the other, palm flat and facing the ship. Slowly at first, but quickly gaining speed, they began to move forward in the water towards the shore; effectively pushing their little emergency boat away from the metal of the massive navy vessel.

"Or we could do that."

"Useful." Raven smiled, patting Charles on the back and took a seat on the deck.

"Very," he sighed, taking a seat next to her. The further they got from the huge navy ship, the more he relaxed. He could feel each mind slipping away, smoothly and easily, as if he had never touched them.

They'd done it.

The relief was palpable for Charles...until he realized now all he had to do was convince Erik to stay with them. Whatever trust this little escape had built between them was tentative at best. He wouldn't be surprised if the man bolted as soon as they reached shore. Charles realized he had to stay awake, to prevent that from happening.

Those were his last thoughts as the exhausted telepath closed his eyes and fell off into some well-earned rest.

* * *

><p><strong>So...what did you think? Please review! I usually don't write anything longer than one-shots, so this is a bit of an adventure for me...did I do okay? Any ideas? Please-I will beg-review!<strong>

I'd like to thank Anna, Schnebz, Aisha-Yan, Nadia-91, MirrorFlower and DarkWind, ohLizzy, Little Draca, Indigo1100, and MemoriesOfNobody for reviewing Chapter One. You guys are great! Thank you! 

A/N: Had some formatting issues with this chapter and , hopefully things look good on your end...*crosses fingers*


End file.
